Together Again
by SUSHIxMONSTER
Summary: For Rowan Rawr's Valentine's Day Contest! Set during the Festival of the Undead. My first fanfic:D


Some of this is copied from the 'Trials of Death', and I made Arra and Larten's meeting during the Festival of the Undead. I hope that's okay:]

Disclaimer: I don't own Cirque du Freak. All these characters belong to the AWESOME Darren Shan:) Besides, Darren Shan is a dude. Who likes spiders. The last thing I'd call a spider is beautiful.

* * *

_Arra glared at the soon-to-be Vampire Prince, then dropped her gaze and muttered, "There is truth in your words." Lifting her eyes, she stared directly at Kurda. "I apologize for insulting you, Kurda Smahlt. I spoke in anger. Will you forgive me?"_

_"I will if you'll take my hand," Kurda smiled._

_Arra shook her head shortly. "I cannot," she said miserably. "You beat me cleanly, and it shames me to refuse your hand — but I cannot bring myself to take it."_

_Kurda looked hurt, but forced a smile. "That's OK," he said. "I forgive you anyway."_

I can't believe I lost to HIM, Arra thought, sighing. She was ashamed of herself. She hadn't been beat on the bars in eleven years, and of all people, lost to Kurda Shmalt. Leaning against the wall outside the Halls and out of view, she tore off the bottom part of her dress and wrapped it around her broken arm tightly. Arra took a deep breath.

Running down the hall, Arra smacked right into the last person she wanted to see. She almost cried out from the pain in her arm, but held it in, as to not sound weak.

"Larten," Arra said slowly.

"Arra." Larten replied, bowing low.

"Courteous as ever, Larten," Arra noted. "And as handsome too."

"And you are as beautiful as ever," Larten said.

"I know." Arra grinned.

"Would you... like to come outside with me for a while?" Larten asked hesitantly.

"Of course." Arra smiled.

They were both secretly happy to escape the mountain full of smelly, loud vampires.

Walking outside, they came upon a breathtaking scenery. It was twilight, the sky a beautiful light orange and red. The river made peaceful, soothing noises as the water steadily flowed down the stream.

The pair sat down on the grass and admired the scene for what seemed like hours, but had only been a few minutes.

"May I ask, what happened to your arm?" Larten asked, looking at the cloth wrapped around Arra's arm.

"I'm sorry, can we talk about something else?" Arra replied, slightly irritated.

"I apologize. T-the night is beautiful, is it not?" Larten coughed, quickly changing the subject.

"Yes. It is. I haven't been out here with you in a really long time," Arra said, looking up to admire the stars, trying not to look into Larten's eyes.

"Well, it has been a while," Larten said quietly.

"I agree. I haven't seen you in... 50 years." Arra's voice cracked. She tried to cover up any sadness in her voice, but failed.

"I- I am very sorry, Arra. I just could not stay here," Larten said, his voice filled with guilt. He breathed in slowly. Larten wanted to tell Arra he missed her so much over the 50 years they had been apart that it hurt. He wanted- no, he needed her to tell him she missed him, too.

"Why? That's all I want to know," Arra looked down, her eyebrows knit together.

"If I had stayed, I would have become a Prince and-" Larten started.

"Is that such a bad thing? Becoming a Prince would have been a great honor," Arra interjected.

"Yes, it would have been a great honor. I am so sorry for leaving you, Arra, but... I do not think it was my destiny to stay at the mountain," Larten said softly.

Arra clenched her jaw. She turned away. Tears started to form in her eyes, threatening to spill. She hated looking so weak. She hadn't cried about Larten since the first nights he'd left the mountain, and she didn't plan to start again. Him leaving the mountain made Arra realize that she didn't need him as much as she'd always thought she did. But... here he was again, and all those feelings Arra had buried deep inside her were forming once again.

Larten was speechless. He couldn't move. All the years that he'd known Arra, she rarely ever cried. His heart ached, it hurt him so much to know this was his fault. His fault. Larten unfroze, and reached an arm towards Arra, and pulled her closer to him. She buried her face in his chest and cried silently. Neither of them said anything, mostly because they didn't know what to say to each other.

After a few minutes, Arra calmed down, sitting up and unwrapping Larten's protective arms. She wiped the few remaining tears from her eyes.

"Arra, I am so, so sorry. Could you ever forgive me for leaving? I would say sorry a thousand times if you could ever forgive me," Larten said, his expression filled with pain.

"Larten, it's okay, I'm not mad at you. I just kept everything bottled up, and after 50 years, I had to let it all out." Arra ran her fingers through her hair. "And... don't be sorry. Besides, it's your life and your destiny. Even though I will never understand your descision, I respect it. Still, after all this, Larten, can you promise me that we will always be friends?" Arra asked.

"Of course, no matter what, we will always be friends. I promise," the orange haired vampire vowed.

"Good. Friends." Arra repeated, smiling. She leaned forward, and gave Larten a kiss on the cheek.

Larten's heart skipped a beat. He turned away from Arra, so she wouldn't see his face, which was as red as his attire. Arra rested her head on his shoulder, and Larten wrapped his arm around her protectively. Soon, her eyes closed for a second too long, and she fell asleep.

"Arra? I-" Larten stopped when He saw that she was asleep. He smiled at how peaceful she looked. Larten pushed a stray lock of hair from her face and leant down to kiss her forehead. "I love you," he whispered. Then, Arra opened her eyes, and she smiled at him.

End.

* * *

For Rowan Rawr's Valentine's Day Contest! Please review, and tell me what you think;)

SUSHIxMONSTER


End file.
